The present disclosure relates to social networks and the presentation of content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for detecting and extending user engagement with stream content. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for determining user interaction with a social network and adding new posts or messages to extend user engagement.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. In particular, social networks have become a very popular and a preferred method for interaction with others. While social networks were once limited to posting messages, photos or videos, about oneself, the functionality provided by social networks has increased greatly. For examples, user can not be presented with a stream of content that includes messages, photos or videos but can also include other content such as news, micro blog posts, and presence information.
However, for some users the amount of content provided to them is limited because of their use of the social network, their social graph or other factors. Many such users are not using the social network to its full functionality because of a lack of knowledge, a failure to provide interests or data, or various other factors. When the stream content becomes limited, users often leave the social network or use it less frequently or not all.